Asterism
Asterism is an upcoming metroidvania, adventure gameNeutronized - Timeline Photos | Facebook July 23, 2015 retrieved July 24, 2015 whose release date is to be announced. It was first announced on Neutronized's Facebook page April 9, 2015 when a preview picture was showcased and later named on July 23, 2015 via Facebook. Controls Controls have not been announced yet. Levels Levels have not been announced yet. Previews *'April 9, 2015' - Neutronized mentioned they were coming up with something new and included a preview image of their upcoming game, at that point unnamed, as well as a link to an animated picture on Twitter.Neutronized - Facebook Post May 15, 2015 retrieved February 2, 2016 *'May 15, 2015' - A second preview picture was revealed, this time of a character gazing into the night sky. Development at this point was "going pretty well, despite...many things to fix and tweak". The linked tweet mentioned that the stars are "hiding a secret, soon to be unveiled".Neutronized - Timeline Photos | Facebook May 15, 2015 retrieved July 24, 2015 *'May 29, 2015' - Neutronized mentions that the upcoming game is a metroidvania and that "...there is still a long road ahead to completion."Neutronized - Twitter post retrieved August 8, 2015 A animated picture of a non-playable character and his dog was included. *'June 16, 2015' - Neutronized mentions that they have "...almost completed the first part of the upcoming game..."Neutronized - Twitter post retrieved August 8, 2015. An animated image of an area dubbed "goldfish street market" was included. *'June 24, 2015' - Neutronized featured an animated image of an area dubbed the "server room" from the upcoming gameNeutronized- Twitter post retrieved August 8, 2015. *'July 23, 2015' - The upcoming game is confirmed, via Facebook, to be called Asterism with a a trailer with a more detailed description of the game's premise being included as well.Neutronized - Facebook Post July 23, 2015 retrieved February 2, 2016 *'July 24, 2015' - Neutronized, via twitter, reminded viewers of Asterism's announcement and emphasized the game's usage of 2D levels with 3D elements.Neutronized - Twitter post retrieved February 2, 2016 They also included an animated image that demonstrated this function. *'July 30, 2015' - Neutronized explains Asterism has a night and day cycle and includes an animate image to demonstrateNeutronized - Twitter post retrieved August 8, 2015. *'August 29, 2015' - Neutronized featured a preview of Asterism consisting of an animated image of a conversation between the protagonist and a non-playable character.- Twitter [https://twitter.com/Neutronized/status/637570004632895489 post retrieved February 2, 2016 *'September 4, 2015' - Neutronized mentioned how they added mirror surfaces to Asterism and featured an animated image displaying this effect.Neutronized - Twitter post retrieved February 2, 2016 Gallery April_9th_2015_untitled_preview.png|First preview image revealed on April 9 MAy 15 preview of untitled game.png|Still image of the May 15th preview File:Asterism_preview_still_NPC_with_Dog.png|Still image of the May 29th preview File:June_16_Asterism_preview_still_image.png|Still image of June 16th preview File:June_24_Asterism_preview.png|Still image of the June 24th preview File:July_24_Asterism_preview_still.png|Still image of the July 24th preview File:August_29_Asterisim_preview_still.png|Still image of the August 29th preview File:September_4_Asterism_preview_still.png|Still image of the September 4th preview Asterism Announce Trailer|Announcement trailer Trivia *On July 31st of 2015, Neutronized uploaded a trailer for Asterism in JapaneseNeutronized- youtube video retrieved August 8, 2015 making this the first instance of a non-English trailer. References Category:Games Category:Upcoming games